


Soulever de la fonte

by Voirloup



Series: Journal de Bord [13]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, M/M, Mention of sex, Post-Time Skip, Roronoa Zoro-centric, Somewhere In The Timeline, Somewhere Post-Canon and Canon, Training, casual life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: L'entrainement de Zoro est une routine. Qu'il varie un peu des fois.
Relationships: Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Journal de Bord [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828456
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18





	Soulever de la fonte

L’entraînement était une chose que le sabreur faisait tous les jours, à la même heure, de façon extrêmement régulière. Des fois, il faisait cela à la vigie, des fois sur le pont arrière. Des fois, certains de ses camarades le suivaient dans un entraînement. Adapté pour eux bien sûr, personne n’était assez fou pour suivre la cadence de Zoro ou encore prendre ses poids. 

Personne ne s’étonnait donc à le voir disparaître de temps en temps pour aller soulever de la fonte ou encore méditer. C’était aussi habituel que Luffy voulant piller le frigo ou Usopp arrosant ses plantes. 

Des fois, rarement, Sanji le rejoignait en haut pour s’entraîner également. 

En généralement, le blond s’entraînait tôt le matin, avant même qu’il commence la préparation du petit-déjeuner, avec Jinbei à ses côtés. Les deux hommes prenaient leur temps et chacun retournaient ensuite à ses occupations avant de se retrouver pour le petit déjeuner. 

Mais des fois, le vert pouvait voir le blond faire ses étirements pendant que lui faisait ses séries. 

Et, peut-être, il laissait traîner ses yeux sur les muscles tendus sous l’effort. 

Peut-être. 

Bon ok ça les avaient conduit plusieurs fois à d’autres activités sportives que les séries du sabreur et les étirements du cuistot mais aucun des deux ne s’en plaignaient. 

Par contre, les autres un peu plus, vu que cela voulait dire retenir Luffy de monter pour les déranger. Ou de faire sauter le frigo. Ou de sauter par dessus bord. Ou le repêcher. Bref la liste était longue… Et bien plus simple à tenir avec les hommes non occupés entre eux.

L’entraînement était une chose qu’il faisait tous les jours, mais des fois, il préférait en faire d’autres.


End file.
